1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper blade for automobiles and industrial vehicles. The wiper blade slides along the surface of a glass plate or the like to wipe water drops and the like off the surface of the glass plate or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Generally, an automotive wiper blade is a rubber strip comprising a thick base section having wings, a turning section having a substantially triangular cross section, a neck section interconnecting the base section and the turning section, and a thin lip section extending from the turning section in the form of a thin plate.
In fitting a wiper blade into a blade holder of an automobile, it is a general practice to fit the wings of the base section with a backing plate to secure the longitudinal rigidity of the base section and to fit the base section into the blade holder of the automobile.
When the wiper blade is fitted into the blade holder of the automobile in such a conventional manner, part of the backing plate is exposed and the exposed part of the backing plate is adjacent to the blade holder. Accordingly, when the wiper is operated, part of the exposed part, namely, the side edges, of the backing plate is apt to hit on the blade holder and generate noises as the turning section turns in opposite directions alternately on the neck section.
Particularly, when the backing plate and the blade holder are made of a metal, unpleasant noises, namely, click-clack noises, are generated as they hit on each other.
Recently, silence in the vehicle's passenger compartment has become a great concern and it is eagerly desired to solve the above-mentioned problem.